


Second Chance

by parkj_nwoo



Series: first love [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I finally wrote it though, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, M/M, binu - Freeform, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkj_nwoo/pseuds/parkj_nwoo
Summary: Eunwoo and Moon Bin find each other again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (the summary is crap please just give this a chance)

"... And then he said, 'but I don't own any shoes!" Myungjun snorted loudly, finishing his prolonged joke that made four of the five boys sitting at the table burst into fits of laughter. Eunwoo sat back, arms crossed over his chest as he observed his friends in their purest, happiest form. He smiled lightly as he listened to their laughter, sighing as he casually glanced at his watched. Seeing the time, his eyes immediately widened, and he jumped from his seat quickly.

"Guys, get up! We should've opened up fifteen minutes ago!" He shouts out, and at that, the laughter stops, and all five boys get up and run around frantically to get everything ready.

Soon enough, Eunwoo was able to turn the "closed" sign to "open", and they were prepared to take on the day.

Eunwoo had graduated from college two years prior, moving back to his hometown of Anyang to catch up on everything he had missed the last four years. Around a year later, he and his best friend, Myungjun, had finally saved up enough money to move to Seoul; something they had been dreaming of doing together since they were little kids. A few months later, they had coincidentally ran into Eunwoo's college friends. All five of the boys hit it off almost instantly, becoming best friends automatically.

"It's just a default thing," Jinwoo would argue, "Since Myungjun was already your best friend, and we were your best friends in college, we were basically meant to be!"

After meeting, the five boys decided to open up a cafe together. Eunwoo, arguably being the most responsible of them, would run the shop. Despite Eunwoo's dream of becoming a vocal coach, he decided to go with it, knowing there was potential for something great behind it. The cafe gained popularity rather quickly, many people simply impressed that such "young kids" could make such great coffee.

"Caramel Macchiato for Daehyun!" Eunwoo called out, handing the coffee to it's rightful owner. He turned to his left, eyes landing on Sanha as he stood there, bored look on his face. "Sanha! Take care of the next orders, we're running out of pastries." He said, already making his way to back of the shop.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Sanha saluted like a soldier, his mood immediately brightening when he was assigned a task. Eunwoo smiled slightly, rolling his eyes as he opened the door. "French Vanilla Cappuccino for Moon-" Sanha's voice was cut off as the door shut behind Eunwoo.

He smiled again as the sound of constant chatter was muted, letting out a long sigh. He turned on the radio to a random station, letting it play softly in the background as he gathered the ingredients for the pastries.

\---

"Are you sure you want us to leave already, hyung?" Minhyuk asked worriedly, looking around the messy shop, not wanting to leave Eunwoo alone to clean everything up.

"Yes, I'm sure. Today was especially busy, you guys need rest." Eunwoo ensured, smiling lightly. 

"But Eun-" Jinwoo started, but was cut off as Eunwoo started to shove them out the door.

"Nope, I'm fine! You guys can leave! I'll clean it up myself!" He rushed out as he closed the door, hearing a _'see you at home!'_ from Myungjun before it closed completely.

He smiled as he watched his friends walk down the sidewalk, already resuming their small banter and laughing occasionally at nothing in particular.

Eunwoo then turned to face the lobby of the cafe. Sighing heavily as he realised that, maybe, letting his friends go early was a bad idea.

\---

About an hour later, Eunwoo had finally deemed the cafe 'clean enough to not have much to do in the morning'. He turned off all the lights, shutting and locking the door behind him. He started walking toward his and Myungjun's shared flat, cursing himself as he attempted to pull his scarf to cover his face farther. He knew he should have listened to Myungjun when he told him to dress warmer, but since when did Eunwoo ever listen to him?

Parts of the sidewalk were covered in ice, making it difficult for Eunwoo to keep his balance as he walked, not wearing the proper shoes for ice. He turned a corner particularly too quick, losing his balance as he slipped on a patch of ice. As he fell forward, he reached his arms out, hoping it would brace his fall. The impact never came, though, instead he landed in the arms of someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Woah, are you okay? It's a bit slick out here." The stranger spoke up, making Eunwoo blush, unnoticable in the cold.

"U-Um, yeah, I'm fine." Eunwoo stuttered out, pushing himself away from the stranger and regaining his balance. "I just-" He cut himself as he looked up and made eye contact with the man who saved him. He was dressed in all black, a heavy jacket over his torso, with a beanie and glasses adorning his head. Although half his face was covered by the scarf wrapped around his neck, Eunwoo was able to recognise him immediately. He could never forget those eyes.

It was Moon Bin. His first date. His first boyfriend. His first kiss. His first love.

The boy he hadn't seen for three years was standing right in front of him. He was right there. The years definitely had changed him. He had a larger build now, and he was a good two centimeters taller than Eunwoo now. Yet, what could be seen of his face remained the same as Eunwoo remembered it.

Eunwoo's breath caught in his throat, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Moon Bin seemed to have the same reaction, his eyes widening once he got a good look at Eunwoo.

"E-Eunwoo?" Bin choked out, as if he hadn't spoken his name in years, which he probably hadn't.

"I. Uh. I-" Eunwoo stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence, but his words were failing him. Instead, he pushed past Bin, running down the sidewalk to get back to his flat as soon as possible, almost slipping on even more ice in the process.

Bin stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched Eunwoo run off.

\---

It had been a few days since Eunwoo's awkward encounter with Bin, and he hadn't seen the boy since. When he got home that day, out of breath from running the whole two miles back to the flat, he slammed the door behind him, leaning against it as he tried to regain his breath.

At the sound of a door slamming, Myungjun appeared in the doorway, ready to greet Eunwoo with dinner. When seeing the younger slouched against the door, breathless, Myungjun immediately had questions.

The younger dodged all of them, simply replying with a, "I just really wanted to get home, do you have dinner ready? It smells amazing," as he walked past Myungjun into the kitchen.

Since that day, Eunwoo had been particularly observant. He was more aware of the people around him, eyes constantly moving around to observe the patrons of the store, whom he had never paid much interest in before. He had become so distracted, even, that he had spilled a scolding hot coffee on himself while trying to add cream to it. Minhyuk and Jinwoo were immediately by his side, pulling him to the side as Minhyuk cleaned up and Jinwoo redid the order. Jinwoo then told Eunwoo to step away and take a break for a bit. 

Once the last customer in line left, Sanha ran and put up a "out on break" sign on the door, locking it to make sure no confused customers walked in.  
Myungjun grabbed hold of, a now clean, Eunwoo, sitting him at a single table. The four boys gathered around him, looking down on him with expectant looks on their faces.

"Hyung, what's going on with you lately?" Minhyuk began, earning a glare from Myungjun.

"Minhyuk, let the older do the talking." Myungjun then said, turning to face Eunwoo again, "Eunwoo, what's going on with you lately?"

Under any other circumstance, Eunwoo would've laughed at Myungjun's dumb antics, but now, he simply shrugged, avoiding eye contact with any of the four boys. 

"You haven't gotten sleep in days, you've messed up more orders today than all the other days since we opened the shop, combined. Now, you spill coffee all over yourself, which could've given you first degree burns, mind you!" Jinwoo then scolded, earning a slight eye roll from Eunwoo.

"I'm fine, I just-" Eunwoo's voice cracked then, forcing him to quit talking. He didn't like being confronted like this, especially by his friends.

"Just what, Eunwoo?" Myungjun asked then, more gently this time. Eunwoo remained quiet for a few moments, observing his friends' concerned faces.

"I, um," He might as well tell them now, as they'll probably never let it go otherwise, no matter how long it took for Eunwoo to tell them. "The other day, when I was walking home after cleaning the shop, I slipped on ice and almost fell. I, um, didn't though, because I was caught by someone." He began, fiddling with the him of his hoodie as he spoke.

"Okay, and?" Jinwoo pushed on, "What does that have to do with how you're acting now?" Eunwoo sighed, resting his elbows on the table, his head in his hands.

"It was Moon Bin." He mumbled out, just loud enough for them all to hear. At that, the boys' eyes widened almost comically, Eunwoo probably would have laughed if he had seen it.

" _What?!_ " All four boys yelled out in unison, pulling up chairs to sit in.

"What's Bin doing in Seoul? Why was he the one to catch you, of all people? Is this why you were so frantic when you came home a few days ago?" Myungjun started his barrage of questions almost immediately, getting a slap on the shoulder from Jinwoo.

"Let the boy talk." Jinwoo stated sternly, making Myungjun shrink in his seat a bit, eyes still focus persistently on Eunwoo.

"I don't know what he's doing here. I ran off before he could say anything to me." Eunwoo told them, finally lifting his head up. "I've just been really distracted, because I feel like now he'll be every-" He was then cut off by the sound of the bell above the door, signalling that someone had walked in. All five boys turned around, eyes landing on a figure dressed in all black, a huge jacket on, and beanie covering his head. They could notice the sheepish look he had on his face immediately despite the mask he wore to cover it.  
Eunwoo's eyes widened immediately, recognizing the boy in an instant. He had to hold back a groan, trying to focus anywhere but the boy- Moon Bin- in front of him. 

"I'm, uh, sorry. I didn't realize you guys were closed already," Bin spoke up, turning to the door as he noticed the sign. "I guess I need to be more observant." He spoke nervously, knowing who four of the boys sitting in front of him were, there was one unfamiliar face though, but he shrugged it off.

"No, it's perfectly fine!" Myungjun said, completely oblivious to who the man in front of him was. He jumped up from his seat, moving behind the counter. "What can I get for you, today?" He asked with the same cheerful voice he always had.

As Bin ordered, the four remaining boys turned to each other.

"That's who I think it is, right?" Minhyuk asked, earning a nod from Eunwoo as the older shoved his face into the palms of his hands. "Of course, he just had to show up here."

"He, um, may have came here two days ago, too." Sanha then spoke up softly, a blush forming on his cheeks. The boys stared at him, "Right after hyung asked me to take care of the other orders, there was an order ready for a guy named Moon Bin, but I thought it was a coincidence and didn't look at his face." He added sheepishly, blushing darker as the three boys let out a groan.

"Always oblivious, aren't we?" Minhyuk mumbled under his breath, watching from the corner of his eye as Bin took his drink and sat at a table in the far corner. Eunwoo sighed then, agitated, and stood up almost too quickly, nearly knocking down the chair he was sitting in.

He made his way behind the counter where Myungjun was still standing, counting out the money in the register. Eunwoo grabbed his arm, making the older yelp as he was pulled into the back room.

"You idiot! Do you know who that guy is?" Eunwoo shrieked out, making Myungjun cringe slightly.

"No! Am I suppose to know who-" a look of realization crossed his face when he saw the way Eunwoo was looking at him. "No way! That's Bin?"

"Duh, of course it's Bin!" Eunwoo groaned out, not hearing the 'I've never seen what he looks like' that Myungjun mumbled out. "Whatever, we should probably open back up now, anyway." He sighed, opening the door before it was closed by Myungjun again.

"Wait, Eunwoo," Myungjun spoke, "Did things end that badly with Bin?" He then asked, never hearing the whole story of how they broke up. Eunwoo shrugged, pulling up a stool to sit on.

"I mean, not really?" His shoulders slumped as he sat down, "We just haven't talked since, and looking at him brings up memories that make me miss him." Hearing this, Myungjun perked up, forcing away the smirk forming on his lips.

"Do you think you still have feelings for him?" Myungjun asked, trying to seem as though he was sympathizing, and not plotting something. Eunwoo hunched over even more, looking down at his hands.

"I don't really know?" He began, biting his lip as he started to shake, "I've never really had a relationship with anyone since him, only a few dates here and there. After him, nobody seemed, I don't know, _right?_ " He sighed then, trying to control his emotions so he wouldn't break down in front of his best friend. He was confused. He didn't know if he still had feelings for Bin. One part of him never wanted to let him back into his life again, and the other part wanted to run back into his arms and spend the rest of forever with him. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm gently before disappearing again.

"It'll all be okay, Eunwoo-ah." Myungjun whispered out, hand on the knob of the door. "The boys and I will open back up, stay back here and relax a little bit, okay?" He smiled towards Eunwoo, pushing the door open and making sure the younger wasn't coming out any time soon.

He looked to his left, seeing Moon Bin still sitting in the same spot, completely entranced by whatever was on his computer screen. Myungjun let a smirk set on his lips, making his way to the table his friends still sat at. They all looked up as he sat down excitedly.

"Guys, I have a plan."

\---

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sanha asked wearily, looking around the cafe they had decorated. They had closed up early today, as it was a Tuesday, and they don't get much business. Eunwoo went home, while the other four snuck back in after he had turned the last corner, Myungjun telling him he was going food shopping before going home.

"I'm completely sure!" Myungjun stated triumphantly, hands resting on his hips. "It looks beautiful here, Bin agreed to coming back here, and Eunwoo will come the moment I call him." 

"But what if something happens?" Jinwoo asked, lighting the last candle that was placed on the table in the middle of the room. "Like, what if Bin doesn't show up? Or he doesn't have feelings for Eunwoo anymore?"

"The way that he looked at Eunwoo the other day says otherwise." Minhyuk voiced from where he was laying down on the floor, not looking up from his phone. "He seems just as whipped as he was four years ago."

"Alright guys, it's seven o'clock. Show time!" Myungjun shouted out, pushing the boys into the back room, turning all the lights out before closing the door behind him.  
He got his phone out, clicking on Eunwoo's contact before sending him a text.

_'Emergency. Come to the cafe now.'_

Myungjun then shut his phone off, crouching down behind the door, peaking through the window as he heard the door open.

\---

Eunwoo basically sprinted to the cafe as soon as he got Myungjun's text, running into five people on his way there. He didn't know why Myungjun was back at the cafe, or what kind of emergency could possibly be occuring right now, but he thought the worse.

That was, until he got to the cafe. He stepped in the door to find it empty, but it was obvious someone had been here.

All the lights were off, and a table sat directly in the middle of the room, a vase full of flowers sitting on its top. Candles, scattered around the room, were the only sources of light throughout the room.

Eunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, looking around the room until his gaze landed directly in front of him. 

On the floor were even more candles, arranged into the shape of a heart. The middle of the heart was filled with rose petals, making Eunwoo's eyebrows furrow even more.

"Hello?" He called out, "Myungjun? Are you here?" He then heard the door open behind him, and he turned around to see Bin enter, an astonished look on his face as he gazed around the cafe. 

"Damn, I didn't know it was like this after hours." Bin mumbled, eyes then landing on Eunwoo.

The two stared at each other for a long time, Eunwoo was certain he had stopped breathing and blinking at some point. No words were spoken for a moment, they simply stared at one another. Eunwoo's mind was racing, his body slowly filling to the top with every emotion he had held in since the break up, and he was certain he was going to burst at any moment. And he did.

"Eunwoo." Bin breathed out, finally breaking the silence. It was like a timer had went off in Eunwoo's brain as Bin uttered his name once again. Eunwoo began sobbing, knees buckling as he almost fell to the floor. Bin reached out quickly, wrapping his arms around Eunwoo and holding him tight, saving him once again. Eunwoo's hands bunched up in Bin's sweater, gripping desperately onto the boy. 

"Bin-ah." Eunwoo gasped out between sobs, holding even tighter onto the boy as he buried his face into Bin's neck. They stood there for a while, embracing silently aside from Eunwoo's occasional sob, until those sobs turned into sniffles. 

Bin pulled Eunwoo away from him slowly, smiling down softly at Eunwoo as he wiped his tears for him. Eunwoo's eyes almost unconsciously fluttered closed at the touch, but he forced them to stay open. Bin waited a bit before speaking up again.

"I missed you." He began, taking in the boys features in case he was pushed away and never saw his beloved boy again. Bin felt tears well up in his own eyes this time, but forced them away. The boy in front of him had grown up so much, had become even more beautiful than the last time he had seen him. "I've missed you so much."

Eunwoo couldn't respond, afraid that he'd let out another sob if he opened his mouth again. He simply nodded frantically, hoping Bin would understand that he had missed him too, he had missed him _so much_. 

Bin seemed to understand, smiling widely as he looked towards the table, gesturing for the both of them to sit down. 

Myungjun took this as his cue to come out, walking towards the two boys with two coffees in his hands. He sat the cups down in front of the boys, bowing, before quickly running off into the back room, avoiding the scolding he was sure to get from Eunwoo if he stayed there any longer. 

Bin laughed softly, "I'm guessing your friends planned this?" Eunwoo shrugged in response, taking a sip from his coffee.

"It was probably all Myungjun. He's known for stuff like this." He giggled softly, playing with a flower in front of him. He looked up just in time to see Bin smiling at him the same way he tended to smile at Eunwoo all those years ago. He looked down, blush on his cheeks. 

"So, why don't we talk? We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Bin suggested, Eunwoo looked up and smiled, nodding.

\---

A few hours later, the two boys were forced out of the cafe by the rest of the boys, them complaining that they were tired, and had to clean this up before going home. So, Eunwoo and Bin found themselves walking around by a pond in the park near the cafe, hand in hand. They spent the evening talking, laughing, and sometimes simply smiling contently. 

"This one time, actually, Minhyuk got his foot caught in a railing, somehow. I was at home, and I got a call from Sanha and he was screaming, _'Minhyuk's foot!'_ over and over again," Eunwoo laughed as he recalled the memory, looking up to see Bin staring at him again, a small smile on his face. "What? Is there coffee left on my face?" Eunwoo blushed, suddenly self-concious, as he reached up and touched his face.

"Actually, yea, there is." Bin started, turning to face Eunwoo. "Right here." Bin then leaned in, placing a quick kiss to Eunwoo's lips before pulling away fast, scolding himself for being so forward. His worries quickly vanished, though, as he felt Eunwoo pull him down, pressing his lips to Bin's longer this time, a smile present on both the boys' face as they pulled away.

"Thanks." Eunwoo giggled, making Bin laugh. He then pulled Eunwoo into his arms, shoving his face into his neck, as Eunwoo did the same. 

They stood there, embracing once again. This time, though, they were more comfortable. Where they stood was unspoken, but they knew what this all meant without having to say a word. They were together once again, and nothing would pull the two away from each other this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to write this part! Time had slipped away from me and I didn't realize it had been so long until I was looking through my stories and saw that I posted 'First Love' in November. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this part of the story, too!
> 
> Note: I have another version of this story on Wattpad, using the 2jae ship instead of Binu. A few details have been changed to make it flow better, but both stories are my own work. Plagiarism is a crime, please do not repost or copy my works without permission or credit.
> 
> *unedited*


End file.
